Of Angels and Demons
by PyramidHead316
Summary: The Otherworld is a chaotic place. It knows no compassion and respects no innocent. In the wake of Harry's absence, Lisa has an encounter with one of the underworld's most fearsome denizens. Rated M for mature content and nonconsensual overtones.


Disclaimer: Silent Hill belongs to Konami, as do all its characters. I make no money off of this story.

AN: Happy 4th of July everyone! I hope you enjoy the holiday and any celebrations you take part in. I realize I've been remiss about updating Dark Descent and Mirror Image, for various reasons I don't care to go into at this time. Let's just say I've been distracted by real life events and by some online occurrences as well However, there is a bright side. While you're waiting for those fics to be updated, here's a brand new fic from yours truly starring Lisa, one of the most underused characters in the series, if I do say so myself. I've been working on this fic for a while and though I originally planned for it to be completed in a day, it grew and grew as all my projects do until this was the result. This is a toned down version of what I ended up writing, the full version of which can be found elsewhere.

Unfortunately, what happens to Lisa here is neither happy nor celebratory. However, it is an interesting take on what could happen if two unlikely characters met. I think I did a good job of portraying her and giving insight into her character, while at the same time, showing how brutal the Otherworld can be. Silent Hill is about tragedy, and I don't think there are any circumstances more tragic in the story than the ones surrounding Lisa and the patient she was charged with caring.

Please note that I don't condone the actions that a certain character takes in here. If anything I condemn them, which should be obvious by the ending I gave the fic.

* * *

Of Angels and Demons

"Look, just wait a little while longer. I'll be back as soon as I find my daughter."

And with that, Harry was on his way.

"Harry…" Lisa pleaded, making one last effort to convince him to stay. But Harry didn't stop to acknowledge her. She turned away from his comforting figure, wrapping her arms around herself to steady her fretful nerves. She didn't look as the door closed behind her, knowing it would do little good to try again.

The young nurse shook her head. She knew she was being irrational. His daughter was out there. Of course he wasn't going to stay here! He had to go look for her. Lisa chastised herself; she should know better than this. And yet, she felt a twinge of hurt that he had ignored her plea.

She hoped her wasn't angry with her. He seemed nice enough the times they'd talked thus far, but that could be mere politeness on his part. She supposed she could see why he might find her annoying, urging him to stay here while his daughter was in need of help. But what was she supposed to do? This place was scary. She understood Harry's drive to find his daughter, but couldn't he have waited a few minutes? Kept her company until she felt safe enough?

Lisa berated herself for those thoughts. She was being selfish here. Harry was obviously a concerned parent and that she could appreciate. Were she in his position, she would be doing the same exact thing. She had no right to criticize him.

If only she knew why she wasn't supposed to leave this place…was something going to happen soon? Would Harry become injured and end up needing her help? Destroyed though it was, this place was the only hospital in this part of town.

On a whim, she stepped into the office adjacent to the exam room. Somehow she felt slightly safer here than in the previous room. Perhaps it was the size of the place. The office was smaller than the exam room, and the available space far was far more confined due to the arrangement of the furniture. There was no place for anything to hide, no corners for an unpleasant surprise to pop out from, and that was somewhat reassuring. She didn't like wide open spaces, though the reason why proved harder to recall.

Pulling out a chair, she took a seat on the slightly dusty fabric. This seemed like a good place to wait. She would wait patiently for Harry to return. And when he did, hopefully with his daughter Cheryl in tow, they would figure out their next move. There had to be a way out of this nightmare, they just needed to find it.

She waited for what seemed like hours. Harry didn't return. Neither did anyone else enter the hospital. Not that expected anyone to come here. There was no one left alive in this place from what she could tell, besides her. Not even the employer who tormenter her so. Curiously, she wondered what happened to the aforementioned boss of this hell. Kaufmann was in the hospital when she was knocked out, so she knew for sure had to have been caught in the shift between dimensions, assuming that's what this was. Was he killed by one of the monsters out there? She hoped so. The man was an asshole.

After a while, the unbearable waiting game became too much, and she went back into the exam room. Lisa looked around the rusted interior of the room. There was nothing she could use as a weapon. Not that one would have served her much good. Lisa was many things, but she was not a skilled combatant by any means. She was a caregiver, not a fighter. Lord knew her own employer took advantage of that often enough.

With the hesitation one might feel before opening a furnace, Lisa decided to go it alone. She was taking a huge risk, she knew that all too well. What other choice was there? Waiting for Harry was not an option that held much promise. She could be waiting here for days before there was any sign of him.

And…there was something nagging her with its persistence. Call it curiosity, call it foolish reckless. Either way the urge was too strong for the young nurse to ignore.

She thought about her previous musings. She had no idea what was out there, waiting beyond the hospital walls. Presumably there was a whole town stuck like this…warped beyond recognition, mangled by decay and by rage – the rage of whatever force caused this terrible nightmare. And if the effect extended far, beyond Silent Hill even, it would take a significant amount of time for any person to traverse, with all the monsters and pitfalls sure to be hanging around. Suddenly she realized her previous assessment was correct. It could literally be days before Harry came back…if he came back. Lisa tried to put that option out of her mind. That would not happen, she told herself. Harry would be all right. He had to be.

She should have known better than to wander the halls. Yet that was exactly what she found herself doing. She was careful not to let her guard down. Although she had no weapons with which to defend herself, she was fairly confident she was a fast sprinter. Faster than those monsters, at any rate. If push came to shove, she was certain she could hall tush out of there.

The halls were strangely quiet. Where were all the monsters, she wondered? Had the monsters somehow gone back to where they came from? Or did Harry kill them all while he was out here? But if so, where were all the bodies?

That wasn't the only thing that was different. Was it her, or was it somehow cooler than it was a short while ago? It was almost freezing, in fact. A strange contrast between the temperature when she first woke up, to say the least. Back then the heat was almost sweltering in its intensity, like she was in a boiler room or an inferno. Lisa held her arms close to her, wishing she had something besides a cardigan with which to ward off the cold.

She came to a hallway that appeared empty at first. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she realized that wasn't the case. The sound of moaning reached her ears. The figure was cream colored and hunched over, and for one brief moment, Lisa thought she was staring at the back of some new monster she hadn't seen before. Then the creature stood up to its full height and let something fall. Lisa gasped when she realized it was a body, and that _it_ was what had been making the moaning sounds. A grotesque parody of a human being, the twitching form had a mass of pinkish flesh on its back, identifying it as one of the parasitized nurses roaming around the hospital.

It was a revolting sight, one that made Lisa sick to her stomach. Meanwhile, the sharp intake of air alerted the being responsible. The creature responsible slowly turned in her direction, and suddenly, Lisa realized that this was no mere monster – not in the way she expected. This…this was something else, something different…and neither was it under the control of the town. How she knew that, the blonde nurse wasn't sure. Neither was it important, for that matter. What mattered was that she was now in the presence of something new, and utterly unpredictable.

There were many things that could inspire fear in the heart of an onlooker. The bloody butcher's apron, the massive girth of the pale muscular body…but the feature that was most distinguishable on the creature was the one that almost made Lisa wet herself in terror: a huge pyramidal helmet painted blood red in color.

An executioner's helmet.

Lisa was a bit of a history buff. Having lived in this town for many years, she knew all about its sordid little past with the Civil War executioners. And she knew damn well what it meant were you confronted by an executioner of this costume.

It meant you would be slaughtered.

The creature stared at her with palpable anger and hatred. She could literally feel it drilling into her soul, stripping down her defenses until she was little more than a frightened little child. And then, the creature have a vicious stomp of its boot, causing a sickening crack to ring through the area as it broke the neck of its victim. The flesh mound on the nurse's back gave a few erratic twitches before it finally lay still, signifying its demise. The young woman watching the spectacle took a few steps back in shock. But the creature was not finished yet. Reaching behind the nurse's body, it produced a wicked-looking spear.

Lisa raced back to the office she had been hiding in. She quickly pulled at the knob to the medicine room, but already she ran into a problem: the door was stuck.

"No…" Lisa pleaded, feeling the first stirrings of panic. This couldn't be happening. She had only just started to flee, and already she was stuck in the first hallway?

The creature had yet to move. Distantly she wondered why that was. What was it waiting for? As if in response to her thoughts, the creature took a few steps forward. But as it gestured threateningly with its spear, a terrible seizure wracked its gigantic form. Its limbs trembled with involuntary motions, while the helmet flickered in an out of existence. Briefly Lisa thought she saw a deformed head twitching sporadically in spasms.

Now she was even more panicked than before, terrified and confused as to what was going on. She pulled frantically at the door, all the while keeping an eye on the enormous monstrosity. Lisa watched in morbid fascination as the creature shifted between images, as though it couldn't decide what form to take. Finally it stabilized, and Lisa knew without a doubt it was coming for her.

But the goddamn door would just not open. Just when she thought she would be trapped in this corridor, with a literal Grim Reaper looming overhead, the doorknob finally gave in. Lisa slammed the door moments before the creature started forward. She could hear its heavy stomps approaching and knew it was only a matter of time before it found its way inside. She had to get out of here.

She locked the door behind her as she moved through the rooms, first with the medicine room, then the exam room, and finally the office. She didn't dare risk going out through the exam room, just in case _it_ was out in the hall. While it would take a little effort, she would just climb over the reception area.

Truthfully she had no idea how she was going to get away. That nagging feeling from before was still there, stronger than ever now. Well, she would just have to work around that. She couldn't leave the hospital, but perhaps she could climb onto the roof or something until this terror left the premises.

Unfortunately fate seemed keen to throw a wrench into her plans.

"Shit!" Lisa cursed. The door was locked. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get it open to the reception area. She glanced back at the doorway to the prior room. If she was to get out, she would have to go through the exam room.

In that moment, Lisa made a decision. The hell with staying in the hospital; she was getting out of here. If she was killed by some demon or turned into a monster, then so be it. But she would not wait here to be slaughtered by that thing.

She rushed back to the exam room, and the door would surely lead her out. But once again, she found herself with a nasty surprise. This door was locked down too. She pulled frantically at the handle, but there was no getting the exit opened. To her befuddlement, she heard a small clicking sound behind her. Running to investigate, she found in disbelief the entrance to the office was locked down tight. Somehow the door had locked on its own, without any effort on her part. She was effectively trapped.

The enemy arrived.

The knob on the med room door rattled persistently with shaking. The creature was trying to get the door opened, though Lisa made sure to lock it when she came in. Not meeting with any success, the creature tried another approach. A brief second passed before a loud banging shook the walls of the room. The creature was pounding on the door, trying to beat it down through sheer brute force. And then, a powerful fist smashed through the wood, sending shards of oak crashing to the floor.

Meters away, the frightened nurse could only watch in horror as the creature ripped off chunks of the door, creating a mangled hole through which to enter. Seeing the raw strength of the thing, hearing its growls of fury, Lisa was suddenly glad Harry left when he did. There was no way he could have stood up to this thing, no matter what he was armed with.

The creature stalked towards her, wielding its massive bloody spear. Its whole stance radiated that of a killer bearing down on its victim, and now more than ever, Lisa was convinced that's what it was: an executioner, out to prey on anyone who came across its path, human and monster alike.

Lisa backed along the wall, trying to stay as far away as possible in the confined space. Which is to say, she was only 12 feet away from death, rather than the 18 she might have been in the office. Though it was not that much taller than her, the monster's well built muscles more than awarded it a fearsome presence. It loomed like a giant overlooking the most miniscule of insects. David and Goliath indeed, except in this case, there was no slingshot with which David could fight, and Goliath had a massive helmet to protect him from injury.

A strangled whimper escaped Lisa's throat. She was doomed.

The Executioner surveyed his prey with aura of concentrated rage. Though it had no eyes, Lisa felt plainly the anger it held at her existence. It wanted to throttle her, and burn her, and impale her with that horribly powerful spear until she screamed for mercy from its unhearing ears. Somehow she was alive while everyone else was dead, a fate that hardly seemed fair to the others. Worse, she'd interrupted whatever its business was with that unfortunate zombie nurse back there. It was not a crime she would escape unscathed.

The creature let its spear fall to the ground with a loud clang. Why that was, Lisa had no idea. Perhaps it believed it didn't need the weapon. There wasn't much room for her to disagree. With such immeasurable strength behind it, one blow was all it would take to kill her.

Suddenly, the creature seized her by the throat. Left hand tightly around her neck, it held her firmly within its grasp. Lisa instinctively gripped the arm with both hands, though she didn't bother to struggle. One enormous hand reared back as though to hit her. A sudden rush of anguish went through her as she realized she was about to die, and there was nothing she could do about it. Eyes closed, she waited for the end.

The blow never came. Lisa opened her eyes to find the hand still hovering in midair. What was it waiting for? Certainly there was no way for her to extract herself from its grasp. She supposed she should have been grateful for her good fortune, but all she felt was a rising dread in her stomach. The more the creature dawdled, the more frightened she became. Why was it dragging this out? Why didn't it just kill her?

Finally it reached for her. Lisa yelped and closed her eyes, but opened them again when she realized it had not struck her. Instead it did something startling different. The creature had grabbed her breast.

If it were possible, Lisa was now freaked out even more. What was it doing? It…this wasn't the way things were supposed to be going. It was supposed to be beating her, not _touching_ her. Her lungs constricted tightly in her chest. A cold sensation spread over her, making it seem like the room was 10 degrees cooler. She was trembling now, losing more of her composure with every passing moment. The creature moved its hand across her breast, prodding and squeezing the pliant flesh while its victim shook uncontrollably in its grasp. The ordeal was too much to bear. Lisa sighed as she felt a moisture seep into her panties. Not since she was a child had she lost control like this. What started as trickle grew into a stream that she was powerless to stop until her full bladder was empty.

Demoralized and frightened, Lisa slumped in the creature's grasp. She was humiliated, and she had a feeling this ordeal wasn't over yet. Not by a long shot. Her legs were quivering mounds of jelly. Were the creature not holding her up, she certainly would have fallen over. Her fears were proven right when the beast did not release her from its grasp.

The Executioner continued to perform its calculated molestations. Clearly it was taking joy in tormenting her like this. Too much joy for Lisa's liking. She wished she had a weapon to defend herself with. A gun to shoot away at his exposed flesh, a knife to stab at those concealed legs, possibly the only weak point on its body…anything, really, as long as it would help her. But she didn't, and there was no escaping this twisted little hell.

The creature relinquished its hold on her neck, moving its arm around her shoulders. This was not a supportive gesture. Rather, it was a vice-like grip on her torso, preventing her from getting away. Hand roaming over her chest, it groped and squeezed at the flesh of her breasts. Lisa dare not move an inch while it happened. This was no mere game on the part of the being. The Executioner could kill her at any time: that she knew all too well. The hand trailed lower down her torso. Lisa gasped when it dived under her skirt, feeling her through her panties.

Backing her against the wall, the creature placed both hands over her chest. Pale, calloused fingers hooked into the V-shaped neckline of her uniform, at the center of her cleavage. Suddenly, it grabbed the white material and tore, resulting in Lisa's breasts spilling over the front of her uniform. The poor woman stifled a terrified sob. She was sure the monster was going to take advantage of this.

Later on, Lisa would not recall much of what took place in that rusted, dank exam room. Only that at the end of it all, she was hanging limply in her attacker's arms. The distraught nurse uttered a groan of pain. Every orifice on her body was sore. Her throat was raw from screaming, and her privates were ravaged from the orgasm the creature had forced her to, as though it had somehow taken over her mind and body. Maybe it had. This was a demon. Who knew what powers it possessed over others? The Executioner held her steady in its arms, letting the blood rush to her head, before finally letting her fall to the ground.

Lisa curled onto her side. She didn't speak, didn't do anything except lie there shaking. She didn't dare look back at her hips; she was almost certain she was bleeding. Despite having most of her uniform, she felt naked and exposed. She was humiliated, beyond anything she'd ever known. And when the full gravity of what just happened sunk into her, she started to cry. Why did this always happen to her? What had she done to deserve this?

The being responsible for her ordeal did not react to her breakdown. He merely stood there, staring at her broken form. Suddenly the creature grabbed her arms and hauled her up roughly from the ground.

_No! Not again!_ Lisa thought in despair. Looking at its grotesque shaft, still solidly upright between its legs, the young nurse realized he still wasn't satisfied. The creature was positioning her to take her from behind once more. Lisa knew she would not survive another assault. But before he could resume with his intended torture, something caused her to come down crashing to the flood. Jarred from the impact, the woman barely realized the creature had dropped her inadvertently as something seemed to drain his strength.

"Leave her alone," a commanding voice spoke from out of nowhere. The voice barely registered in Lisa's ears. However, it did not go ignored by the Executioner, who lumbered across the decayed room. Something else had caught its gaze.

The next few minutes were a blur for Lisa. There was a blinding flash that came and went so briefly, she wondered if she were making it up. Vaguely catching a glimpse of the monster, she realized he was now dressed. Somehow he had recovered his signature apron in the span of an instant. Lisa shifted into a fetal position and hid her face in her arms, in a trembling mass of muscles and flesh. She dared not look at her captor, hoping the nightmare would pass and this creature would finally leave her alone.

Had she looked up from the ground, she would have seen a host of creatures attacking the Executioner. Nurses, doctors, children burned with ash….all advanced on its hulking form with a relentless array of rage, armed with everything from pipes to scalpels to bloody kitchen knives. The demon tried to shrug them off, but the sheer number of creatures overwhelmed even his formidable strength. They poured an outcry of hatred at their foe: hacking, stabbing, and smashing at his flesh, until reluctantly, the demon was forced to retreat. He disappeared in a cloud of mist and sulfur, leaving behind his weapon as the only evidence as the only evidence he had been there.

Lisa was startled when she felt someone's arms wrap around her shoulders. She struggled against the hold. However, the mystery person never retaliated.

"It's okay. You're safe now," a quiet, soothing tone spoke to her. The feeling was strangely comforting, and Lisa couldn't help but lean into the embrace, resting her head against the person's chest. Looking up at her savior, the young nurse saw a sight that was astoundingly out of place in the grime and gore of the room. Long dark strands framed a face that could only be described as angelic, silhouetted against a backdrop of brilliantly white light. The glow was oddly ethereal, as though it existed on another plane of existence. Holding her closely, the woman (?) who had rescued her (was it a woman? Lisa wondered) spoke to her again.

"It's okay. I'll take care of you."

Oddly enough, Lisa believed her. She laid her head against the other's chest and buried her face in the woman's silky white robe. The tears continued to fall, though they were no longer consumed by unshakeable misery. Somehow she knew that she would be alright.

The last thing she saw before she lost consciousness was that beautifully angelic face looking down at her with warmth and compassion…a face that was vaguely familiar in the foggy stirrings of her mind.


End file.
